particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
New Choice Presidential Primary 3974
The New Choice Presidential Primaries commence at the start of the presidential electoral year. The primaries usually last around two to three months, and are preceded by campaigning which can start at most two years out from the start of the primaries, and then debates as the voting gets closer. The order of voting has been set as Orange, Utagia, Tinako, Yodukan and Geharon. The election was held using a two round system, with the first round being a simple plurality vote and the second round being between the top two candidates from the first round, unless a candidate won over 50% of the popular vote, which in this case they did not. The candidate is confirmed as the presidential candidate at a special conference usually held in June. Ed Reeves won the election, coming first place in both rounds with 42.86 in the first round followed by 61% in the second round. Jack Bancroft came second in both rounds with 34.7% in round one and 39% in the second. David Xú came last in the first round with 22.44%. Candidates and Campaigns The New Choice presidential primary was contested by three politicians; former candidate for finance minister and New Choice shadow minister of finance Ed Reeves, backbencher Jack Bancroft and senior party member David Xú. Ed Reeves Ed Reeves had been seen as the frontrunner for the New Choice presidential nomination mostly due to his experience within the party and himself announcing intention to run for President. Reeves was the first candidate to announce he was running for the New Choice presidential nomination, with his campaign mostly focusing on his economic competence due to proposing a successful spending budget and being the "safest option for progressive Luthorians hoping for a progressive president". Jack Bancroft Jack Bancroft was a relatively unknown before announcing he intended to stand in the New Choice primaries. Bancroft is the only candidate to have not been a member of the party since its founding in 3959 however gained momentum during the campaign due to his populist stances which resonated well with working class voters in particular. Economically he is much further left than the other two candidates, focusing on the importance of trade unions and regulations to protect working class people. However he has right-wing populist stances on immigration, being much tougher on illegal immigration than the other candidates, calling for a large decrease in the amount of migrants entering the country along with further reductions in the amount of foreign aid Luthori gives. David Xú David Xú is a senior party member which although has never held any cabinet positions, he has always maintained strong influence within the party. He is popular in Luthori, even among some moderate right-wing voters. His views are more moderate than many within the party which enable him to earn the support of those outside the party as well, although some believe that nominating Xú for the New Choice presidential candidate would be "selling out" the party merely for broader success, although these claims are only made by firm grassroot members of the party and far-left voters most of which are more likely to vote for the Social Democratic League or the Luthori People's Union in the presidential or general elections. Opinion Polling May 3974 April 3974 March 3974 February 3974 January 3974 Results First Round Second Round